Seize the Day
by Braids21
Summary: [slash TroyRyan] Ryan was never one for getting nervous. So why was he so scared at the moment? [fluffy oneshot]


**SEIZE THE DAY**

**Disclaimer:** This is SLASH. Don't like it? There's a simple solution... Don't read it!  
I don't own anything either.

**A/N:** New slashy one-shot from me! yay! lol. more from me afterwards. Enjoy :)

* * *

Ryan was never one for getting nervous. He'd been the star of countless musicals and plays, and never once had he ever gotten stage fright. True, he'd always had Sharpay at his side, but even so, being nervous was not in Ryan Evans' character.

So why was he so scared at the moment? He had rehearsed his speech over and over in his mind. Ryan shouldn't have had any problems; he had never put this much time and thought into one simple action. He had every second of the conversation planned out. He even went as far as to come up with several reactions and what he would do if any of those reactions occurred.

After weeks, no, months of preparation, Ryan finally decided it was time for this little performance to take place. He set a certain date by which it had to be completed, and that was that.

That date was now looming over him; the date on which Ryan was finally going to confess his feelings.

Ryan was on autopilot all throughout the Spring Musical rehearsal that day. Everyone could tell something was wrong. Sure, Ryan's singing, dancing, and acting was perfect, but his normal fire wasn't lit. He wasn't putting his heart into it. Darbus was getting extremely frustrated with him, as opening night was only a few days away, and her supporting lead wasn't up to par. Sharpay questioned him (or rather, threatened him to not screw up), as did the rest of the cast, to which Ryan simply answered with 'I'd rather not talk about it.'

As Darbus read through her notes after the run-through (most of which were directed at Ryan), Ryan couldn't seem take his eyes off him. His speech was running rapidly through his mind, the imagined scene playing over and over. He didn't notice it, but he was nervously wringing his hands. Sharpay, always one to pick up on details like that, did.

She placed a hand on top of his to get him to stop, and whispered, "What the heck is wrong with you, Ry? You've been acting so strange today."

Ryan shook his head to clear his mind, and whispered back, "It's nothing. I'm fine."

"Well, you're obviously not telling me something. And I am determined to find out what. Now, TELL ME."

"SHARPAY. RYAN. Your attention should be up here. I don't know what is going on with you today Ryan, but we DO have a show opening in three days. I would like to know that the show will run smoothly, not like the train wreck I witnessed today," Mrs. Darbus yelled, causing Ryan to jump in his seat. Sharpay and Ryan both mumbled an apology, and Darbus returned to her note giving.

After a few more minutes of lecturing, Darbus ended the rehearsal, reminding everyone to stay focused and to look over their lines. As the rest of the cast started to gather their belongings and make their way out of the auditorium, Ryan was trying to calm himself down. '_Ok, Ryan. It's not that hard. Just do it. You've gone over this a million times. Now's the chance to actually go through with it. Don't worry, everything will work out fine,'_ Ryan's voice inside his head keep telling him that, but it wasn't working.

"Ok, Darbus is finished. _Now_ can you tell me what's up with you today?" Sharpay asked as she stood up to leave.

Ryan shot her a look. "_Nothing_ is wrong. Can you wait for me in the car for a sec? I have to do something." He finally saw his chance, and his sister was not going to ruin it for him. He took a deep breath and took off toward the other end of the auditorium, leaving Sharpay confused as ever.

Ryan jogged a bit to catch up, and when he was in ear shot called out, "Troy, wait up!"

Troy was about to leave the theatre with Gabriella by his side, but turned around when he heard his name called. "Um, sure. I'll be out in a bit, Gab, ok?"

Ryan led Troy to the backstage wings of the theatre, making sure no one saw them.

"Ry, what's up? And why are we so secluded?" Troy asked, a look of confusion on his face.

Ryan looked at Troy for a second, locking eyes with him. In that instant, everything he had in his head on what he was planning to say flew out of his brain. All that rehearsal he had taken to make sure this confession went perfectly had gone to waste, as he stared almost star-struck into Troy's eyes.

"Uh, Ryan? Earth to Ryan," Troy said, waving a hand in front of Ryan's eyes, snapping Ryan out of his daze. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Um… well…" Ryan desperately tried to remember how he was going to start his speech, but nothing was coming to mind. He nervously pushed his hair out of his face to waste some time, but still couldn't think of anything to say. "Well, I wanted to tell you that… Shit, this isn't how I wanted to start." Ryan abruptly turned around, and started to leave the wings, "I'm sorry, I gotta go."

"Ryan, wait," Troy grabbed Ryan's shoulder and spun him back around to face him before he could bolt. "You obviously have something to say to me, something important to you. I'm here now, so say it."

Ryan looked up into Troy's eyes again, and this time knew exactly what he was going to say. '_I don't care what I had planned. Screw it. I'm following my gut instinct, and you know what they say… Seize the day,'_ Ryan made up his mind. He licked his lips, and said, "You wanted to know what I have to say? Here it is."

Ryan leaned into Troy, brushing his lips slightly against Troy's. It was only a peck, but the instant he did it, he knew it was a semi-stupid thing to do. He had no idea how Troy would react (he didn't plan on doing that), but he was following his heart and seizing the day.

Ryan pulled away from the kiss, and waited for the reaction. He hesitantly took a look back at Troy, hoping not to see a pissed off or disgust look on his face. What he found was a very shocked Troy.

"What… what just happened?" Troy asked, his voice shaking a bit. "Did you just kiss me?"

Ryan nodded, and lowered his head. "I guess I should explain myself… I'm gay, Troy. That's basically all I wanted to tell you, because it was killing me to have to lie to you, seeing as we've become pretty good friends since the Winter Musical. I had a whole speech planned out about how I wanted to say it. But I truly wasn't planning on kissing you… That was probably one of the stupidest things I've ever done. I'm sorry, and I swear I won't do it again."

"It wasn't that stupid."

Ryan snapped his head up, locking his gaze with Troy. "What?"

Troy smiled slightly, a hint of nervousness taking over his mind. "I said it wasn't that stupid."

Now it was Ryan's turn to be confused. "But… I… I mean, what?"

"I… well, I… I'm bi," Troy said, his voice shaking again. "Wow, I've never actually said that to anyone before… I was still on the borderline if I actually was attracted to guys, but now I know it's true. So, it wasn't a stupid thing to do."

Ryan let out a sigh of relief. "Woah, I never imagined that. Ok, I mean I wanted that to be true, but yeah… I kinda like you, Troy."

Troy laughed. "The kiss sort of gave that away. Which, by the way, you definitely should do it again."

Ryan smiled at the invitation, and obliged Troy's request. He leaned down into Troy, catching his lips in a kiss. This time however, it wasn't just a peck. It was a mutual kiss, with both of the boys kissing back with a strong passion. Tongues soon entwined, and Ryan's hand slipped beneath Troy's silky brown hair to the nap of his neck while Troy pulled Ryan closer by wrapping his arms around Ryan's waist.

Troy pulled away first, but kept the closeness between them. "Is this why you were acting funny today at practice? Like, were you actually nervous about this?"

Ryan sighed and nodded, and Troy laughed in response. "Oh shut up," Ryan answered back, and dove back in for another kiss.

"RYAN! Where are you?" Sharpay's voice cut through the auditorium, causing Ryan and Troy to jump apart.

Ryan yelled back to his sister that he would be out in a second, and turned his attention back to Troy. "Uh, I guess I have to go…"

"Yeah, Gab's probably waiting for me as well."

"Troy? What are we going to do about this?"

Troy shrugged. "Take it one day at a time, I guess. Um… maybe keep it our little secret right now, though…"

"Yeah, I think that would be the best thing. Well, see you tomorrow then…" Ryan quickly kissed Troy again. Both boys exited the wings, all smiles.

As Ryan entered Sharpay's car with Sharpay asking him constantly what was going on, he still couldn't keep the smile off his face. He may have practiced a speech that he didn't use numerous times in the past month, but he knew that seizing the day with that first kiss was the best thing he could have done.

* * *

**A/N:** While I was working on _Everything Changes_, I got inspired for this fic, simply because the song "Seize the Day" from the movie Newsies came on my iTunes. (which,by the way, you all should see.the guy who directed HSM, Kenny Ortega, directed it! and its a cheesy musical too) :) lol

Oh, and p.s. - this is my 20th fic:)

So yeah. Hopefully you all liked this! And now it's that time... REVIEW TIME! so press that button and review!

**-Laura**


End file.
